


Prom Night

by voguesinclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Foreplay, Hot, Making Out, Oral Sex, Prom Sex, Prom Smut, Pure Smut, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguesinclair/pseuds/voguesinclair
Summary: Prom Night takes a quick turn after Max shows up in a dress Lucas can’t resist.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Prom Night

Lucas stood awkwardly on Max’s front porch, contemplating his entire existence as he waited for someone to answer the door.  
They were going to their senior prom tonight. Why Max had wanted to go, he had no idea. 

She’d always discussed school dances in an overtly sarcastic manner, going on and on about how incredibly stupid they were. So you can imagine Lucas’s surprise when she dropped her lunch tray next to his one Tuesday and declared, “You’re taking me to the prom, Lucas. This is final.”

He’d thought she was kidding, so he laughed, until he caught notice of her completely straight face and raised eyebrows, and he’d gotten quiet REAL quick.

Interrupting his thoughts, he heard the door swing open and he shot his head up, terrified of being caught thinking too hard. Max could always tell.

And there she stood, in the most beautiful dress he’d ever seen as his jaw dropped. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress with a high slit up the leg, and her hair was loosely flowing down the back. She did a little spin for him and he was completely starstruck. The dress was...completely backless.

He gulped, trying to avert his eyes. He didn’t want Max to think he was objectifying her in any way. He knew she was passionate about that stuff, and so was he. But then she snorted and said, “You’re allowed to stare, stalker. I’m your girlfriend.” And he smiled and nodded quickly as they quickly exchanged corsages and bouttonieres and made their way to Hawkins High.

Inside the gym, the lighting was neon and constantly changing as the DJ played hard EDM music then switching it up to rap. Lucas wanted to focus. But all he could think about was that fucking dress. And how he simultaneously wanted it on and wanted it completely off.

She giggled and took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor, smiling almost sultrily as she took his hands and placed them on her bare back. And Lucas damn near lost it right there.

Except then she was swaying her hips and closing her eyes and he’d never seen her dance before, never really imagined it, but if he had, he didn’t think she’d be this...good at it. It was driving him crazy. And he could see that she knew exactly what she was doing.

Soon, he’d joined her and given up all shame and thoughts of possible embarrassment and after a minute, she’d taken his hand again and lead him swiftly out of the gym, both breathing hard.

It isn’t until they’d reached their destination that Lucas realized she’d led him to a janitor’s closet he barely knew existed. The smile she’d had earlier is wiped from her face as she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips to hers.

He reveled in her soft, buttery lips against his as they kissed in such synchronization it terrified him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned and it caused him to groan along with her, feeling her wild hands in his hair as his roamed along her gorgeous fucking back.

She pulled away, breathless, and whispered, “fuck me.” And shit, he wasn’t one to stall. He grabbed her thighs as she jumped in time for him to set her on one of the tables, both grinning against each other’s lips. His hands roamed her torso and she shook her head, stopping their movements immediately.

He scanned her face worriedly, scared he’d done something wrong. But from the look on her face, it was nothing like that.

“Not like this.” She said, giving that little smirk he loved so much.

“What?”

Without responding, she hopped off the counter and positioned herself to bend over it. He felt like he was going to pass out. “I know you like this dress, Lucas. Now fuck me.”  
And he felt as though his heart was going ten million miles per minute, because her back was on full display right in front of his eyes. She grinned back at him as she hoisted her dress up to her torso to reveal the black panties she was wearing. “Touch me,” she moaned.

And he did.

Still fully clothed, he took hold of the thong and (accidentally) ripped it off as she made the sexiest fucking whimper he’d ever heard. “That’s it.” She breathed.

And god, did he touch her.  
“Max. Fuck. You’re so wet.” He groaned, rubbing roughly at the bundle of nerves at the top of her vulva. She was making nonstop noises now, and he felt the need to cover her mouth quickly with his free hand as he slid two fingers inside her and she got even louder.

“Fuck, Lucas.” She whimpered, the sound muffled behind his hand. He wasn’t taking it easy on her. His pace went from leisure and slow to fast and rough, curling his fingers to hit that spot he knew she so desperately needed to feel. She was shaking now, her head dropped as he took his hand away from her mouth and let her make all the noise she wanted. 

At this point, he could care less.  
He’d had sex with her enough times to know when she was close. So when he instinctively felt her orgasm approaching swiftly, he withdrew his hand in a single motion as she turned around in frustration.

“What the fuck, Lucas? I was about to..”  
And then she realized he was stripping off his slacks and dress shirt at a rushed pace, and she shut up. Because shit, finally.

Once he was done, he grabbed her hips and turned her back to being bent over the sturdy counter. “Don’t you want me to—“  
“No.” He let out harshly. “I’d much rather do something else right now.”

Oh.  
Oh, god.

She heard him open the foil packet (thank GOD he was aware enough to remember protection) and a few seconds later she could feel his dick sliding through her folds at a leisurely pace. She whined desperately. “Lucas.”

He chuckled and inserted himself into her in one quick thrust. They both let out moans as she mumbled, “Don’t take your fucking time, goddammit.”

And he didn’t.

Picking up the pace rapidly, he held her silk covered hips and watched her scramble to stay up on her arms. Normally, he’d be paranoid about the noises not only she was making, but the noise their bodies were making naturally as he pounded into her. Someone was bound to hear them.  
And he didn’t fucking care.

He could feel himself getting close, so he slipped two fingers down to her clit and attacked the hooded nerves as he reached up with his other hand to grab her hair and grip it while still moving at a steady pace. Max had a thing for hair pulling. Scratch that. If anyone but her boyfriend tried to touch her hair, it was OVER for them, but when Lucas Sinclair pulled at her hair while he was fucking her mercilessly... it was so hot.

Max sobbed as the fingers working over her increased their pace and she fell down to her elbows, unable to hold herself up any longer.  
“Cmon, ‘Max. You can do it.” He muttered, trying to get her there before he did. “So good for me. Come for me, Baby.”

And, prone to giving Lucas what he wanted, she did. She whimpered loudly and squeezed her eyes shut as ecstasy overwhelmed her and he rode her through it.

Groaning as he felt her tighten on him, he gave in and fell over the edge, following her into a state of utter bliss. He collapsed on top of her back and as soon as he could move, he kissed the back of her neck and felt her smile.  
“God Max why are you so damn hot.”

“I think I should wear more backless dresses to things like these now. They seem to have a...certain effect-“

“Shut up.” He grinned as he adjusted and stood back up and Max tried to fix her now wild hair.

And then they heard a stern knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed this! Please leave kudos and I have many more oneshots coming very soon!


End file.
